<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>nomin au // feel your soulmate's pain by jaeminomin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401207">nomin au // feel your soulmate's pain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeminomin/pseuds/jaeminomin'>jaeminomin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crack, Fist Fights, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers, jaehyun is jaemins brother, jisung is jenos brother, mentions of bullying and toxic household, mini angst but only mini, nomin, soulmates feel each others physical pain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:08:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeminomin/pseuds/jaeminomin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>where you are able to feel your soulmate's physical pain.<br/>- but what if soft jaemin has to constantly endure being in pain because his soulmate was none other than jeno who got into fights with different people every other day?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>784</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>nomin au // feel your soulmate's pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hiii!!</p><p>i posted this prompt on my twt yesterday and it blew up so hard and there were so many demands for me writing this that i had to do it!!</p><p>this is a thank you for 5k followers on twitter, your support means the absolute world to me and you don't understand how much all your feedback and love mean to me :( &lt;3</p><p>have fun reading and it would make me so happy if you'd tell me what you think of it!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'jaemin, honey, please slow down!'</p><p>ms. na's concerned voice was shouting after the little 10-year old but jaemin just laughed loudly as he looked back while he rolled down the hills on his roller skates.</p><p>'don't worry mommy, i have everything under contro- AAAH!'</p><p>jaemin's smile dropped when a tiny stone got caught in his left foot, making him lose balance and fall on the ground, both of his knees scraping up painfully.</p><p>jaemin hissed as he carefully sat up, his eyes tearing up at the sight of his bloody legs.</p><p>he could hear shouts and soon after he saw his older brother running towards him with a worried face.</p><p>'nanamin? are you okay?!'</p><p>jaemin sniffled and pouted as he looked at his brother.</p><p>'my knees hurt, hyung!'</p><p>jaehyun tried his hardest to not laugh at the adorable sight and only moved forward to pick his sulking brother up.</p><p>'nana, i told you...you need to be careful. come on now, let's get you a band-aid...or several for that matter.'</p><p>***</p><p>'ouch!'</p><p>jeno dropped the book he was holding in his hands when he felt immense pain in his legs and jisung, his little brother, flinched at the noise before walking to the 11-year old.</p><p>'what's wrong, hyung?'</p><p>jeno's whole face was contorted in pain as he shook his head helplessly.</p><p>'i don't k-know, my knees hurt...'</p><p>jisung looked at him worriedly but suddenly, another voice spoke softly.</p><p>'aah...jen, i think...it's your soulmate.'</p><p>jeno's eyes widened when he saw his big sister jisoo entering the living room.</p><p>'huh??'</p><p>jisoo smiled warmly before crouching down, inspecting her brother's knees and giggling.</p><p>'it must be your soulmate. they must have turned 10 now, that means you are older than them!'</p><p>jeno was stunned as he looked at his knees.<br/>
then, a small smile made its way to his face.</p><p>'well i hope they aren't too hurt then.'</p><p>jisoo chuckled and ruffled jeno's hair when the little boy grinned.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>'good combo, jeno!'</p><p>jeno gritted his teeth as he looked at his opponent, collecting himself before giving a last punch and the bells ringed.</p><p>'this season's boxing champing is lee jeno, age 14!'</p><p>jeno smiled at his trainer when his arm was raised into the air and quickly looked to the audience to see jisung cheering for him excitedly, making jeno's heart warm up.</p><p>it felt as if all that training, all that pain was finally worth it.</p><p>***</p><p>'no mark, i'm serious, i think my soulmate is a psychopath or some masochist or some shit!'</p><p>jaemin whined as mark walked in with a pizza and some ice cream.</p><p>'jaemin, what do you mean??'</p><p>'i mean that i feel immense pain all over my body every fucking tuesday at 6pm sharp.<br/>
who schedules when to feel pain?? plus i have sore muscles the entire next day!<br/>
it's like working out except i don't experience the result from it!'</p><p>mark looked at his best friend with a deadpanned look.</p><p>'you ever thought about the fact that maybe...he participates in some sports activity that requires him to do that?'</p><p>jaemin closed his mouth as he seemed to think about it for a second.</p><p>'actually i haven't.<br/>
they are still annoying for doing that though.'</p><p>'you are annoying-'</p><p>mark started but was interrupted by jaemin groaning loudly as the boy clutched his stomach, making mark pity him and decide against finishing his insult.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>it was 3am when jaemin carefully sneaked into the kitchen, hoping nobody would catch him trying to steal a midnight snack.</p><p>he was silently opening the cupboard to take out his favorite sweets when he heard someone clearing his throat behind him.<br/>
jaemin yelped and flinched, making him hit his head at the still open door and he cursed as he turned around to see jaehyun looking at him with a smirk.</p><p>'fuck, hyung!'</p><p>jaehyun only cackled as he grabbed an apple from their table.</p><p>'mind your language!<br/>
and hurry up and go, mom just went to the bathroom.'</p><p>***</p><p>jeno was in a deep sleep when he gasped and sat up straight, holding his head in his hands desperately.</p><p>'fuck...what are you even doing at 3am, goddamn?!'</p><p>jeno was so annoyed because his soulmate's sleep schedule seemed to be fully out of control, jeno experiencing too much pain from 2am till 6am for it to be considered healthy.</p><p>the boy was actually suffering from that as he was constantly tired so in exchange for that he would analyze when he felt nothing, his soulmate most probably taking a nap, to deliberately hit his hand somewhere or even go as far as to bite himself.</p><p>in retrospect, jeno seemed crazy.<br/>
but everybody had to let out their anger some way.</p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p>'noona, w-what's going on?'</p><p>jeno walked in with furrowed brows when he saw jisoo quickly wiping away her tears upon seeing the 16-year old entering the house.</p><p>'n-nothing jen, don't worry-'</p><p>but both flinched when they heard loud screams from upstairs.</p><p>'i can't believe you cheated again, how can you do this to me and your family?!'</p><p>jeno's dad was shouting and jisoo winced when their mom screamed back.</p><p>'do you think i care when you have done nothing but made my life miserable?!<br/>
do you think i wanted these children?'</p><p>jisoo bit her lip as she stood up to walk towards jeno who just stood there frozen.<br/>
she softly cradled his face and wiped away the few tears that were rolling down the boy's face.</p><p>'hey, jen, listen to me, everything's going to be okay, alright?<br/>
how about you go out and fetch jisung when he comes from school and you two get some ice cream? here, it's noona's treat.'</p><p>jisoo smiled and gave her brother some money and jeno just nodded, hugging his sister tightly.<br/>
jisoo shakily breathed in before hugging back and jeno left, not wanting jisung to hear any of this.</p><p>needless to say, a week later their mom left while they were all at school, only a letter and none of her belongings left.</p><p>that day was one of the hardest of jeno's life, the boy not sleeping the entire night as he couldn't stop crying.</p><p>***</p><p>'nana, what's wrong?'</p><p>jaehyun asked his brother while they were eating breakfast.</p><p>jaemin was looking very down, listlessly playing with his food.</p><p>'my head hurts.'</p><p>'why?'</p><p>'i don't know...<br/>
hyung, you know that feeling when you cried so much you just know the next day your eyes are going to be swollen and your head will burst?'</p><p>jaehyun furrowed his brows.</p><p>'did you cry, nana?'</p><p>jaemin shook his head with a sigh.</p><p>'no, i wasn't the one who cried, hyung.'</p><p>the boy then stood up and grabbed his school bag, kissing his brother goodbye before leaving his home.</p><p>'i hope everything's okay, soulmate.'</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>'look who it is!<br/>
it's ji-sucks!'</p><p>jisung looked down as he wanted to pass the group of boys but one of them put forward his foot, making jisung fall down on the floor with a big yelp, his books sliding everywhere.<br/>
the boy sat up and looked up in fear, making the jocks smirk mockingly.</p><p>'aww, is the loser going to cry?<br/>
what are you gonna do? run to your mommy?<br/>
oh wait - i forgot...you don't have a mommy!'</p><p>jisung looked down as tears collected in his eyes and he flinched when he was picked up by one of them but suddenly, the laughter of the boys died down when the boy holding jisung was slammed against the wall aggressively, wincing as he slid down to the floor.</p><p>jisung looked with wide eyes to see jeno attacking the others who tried to help, most of them already running away because of how furious the older looked.<br/>
he watched his brother punch one of them straight in the face while another kneed him from behind, making jeno grunt before he grabbed his leg and pulled him on the floor furiously.</p><p>'leave him the fuck alone or i swear to god i won't go easy next time.'</p><p>jeno warned with an intimidating voice and the boys quickly fled.</p><p>jeno's face softened and he picked up his brother's books, giving them to jisung as he put a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>'are you okay, sungie?'</p><p>jisung nodded shyly before walking into his brother's open arms, sniffling as he spoke with an annoyed voice:</p><p>'you need to stop getting in trouble for me, i can deal with it, hyung!<br/>
i told you, all you need to do is teach me boxing and i will handle the rest!'</p><p>jeno chuckled kindly and ruffled his little brother's hair.</p><p>'i won't anyone lay a finger on you or you lay a finger on anyone.<br/>
your poor soulmate.'</p><p>jisung smiled sheepishly before he asked him:</p><p>'and what about yours?'</p><p>jeno sighed as he straightened up and fixed his clothes.</p><p>'unfortunately, they most probably are already used to it by now.'</p><p>***</p><p>jaemin was sitting with mark and renjun and eating lunch when chenle arrived at their table waving happily before sitting down.</p><p>'hi guys!'</p><p>jaemin smiled back.</p><p>'hi lele, how was your day?'</p><p>chenle sighed.</p><p>'the usual. boring, how about yours- ow!'</p><p>all three heads turned around when chenle fell back with a frown, jaemin holding him.</p><p>'everything okay?'</p><p>renjun asked with a worried face and chenle nodded.</p><p>'yes...must be him.'</p><p>mark raised an eyebrow in surprise.</p><p>'you already know your soulmate is a boy?'</p><p>chenle grinned.</p><p>'i'm pretty sure at least.'</p><p>jaemin smiled back when he suddenly winced.</p><p>everyone gave the boy pitying looks but jaemin just sighed and continued eating his food, occasionally whining or flinching when he felt pain.</p><p>'poor nana hyung! don't you ever get tired of constantly being in pain?'</p><p>chenle pouted and jaemin nodded.</p><p>'i'm super annoyed...but what can i do?<br/>
i don't know why...maybe he's not even at fault and it's...- maybe it's because of boys like him!'</p><p>jaemin angrily pointed to where lee jeno and his best friend donghyuck were walking in, the latter sporting a charming grin while the former kept his head down.</p><p>'boys like jeno who constantly get into fights for no reason!maybe my soulmate gets bullied by jocks like him!'</p><p>jeno's head went up and his eyes drifted over to jaemin's table but when he met jaemin's eyes, the boy just rolled his eyes and looked down at his food again, making jeno continue walking to where donghyuck was heading with a shake of his head.</p><p>jaemin was so irritated that he accidentally bit the inside of his cheek instead of the piece of chicken and he hissed but quickly tried to stay neutral when jeno and donghyuck passed their table, donghyuck looking at jeno worriedly.</p><p>'you okay?'</p><p>jeno had his hand over his cheek as he just nodded nonchalantly.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>'sir, may i go to the toilet?'</p><p>their teacher nodded nonchalantly and jaemin bowed before walking out, noticing how empty the hallways are during these periods.</p><p>jaemin opened the restroom door to gasp when he saw chenle standing there, looking at himself in the mirror with a horrified look.</p><p>'chenle! what the fuck happened?'</p><p>chenle whipped around and jaemin sharply breathed in when he saw a huge bruise on the boy's left cheek, it looking kind of purple.<br/>
he stepped forward and carefully touched it but chenle flinched and jumped away.</p><p>'oh lele...was it you or...?'</p><p>chenle shook his head sadly.</p><p>'it's him. poor him, i don't know why he constantly gets so hurt.'</p><p>jaemin frowned.</p><p>'you better go and get an ice pack for that before it swells.<br/>
come on, go!'</p><p>chenle nodded and waved before leaving, jaemin sighing.<br/>
he used the toilet and walked out and was about to head back to class when he heard sniffles from the other corner.</p><p>jaemin turned around and cautiously walked there to gasp in surprise.</p><p>leaning against the lockers was a cute boy, crying as he was holding his cheek.<br/>
jaemin hesitantly stepped forward and asked with a soft voice:</p><p>'hey, are you okay?'</p><p>the boy jumped and when his hand fell off his face in shock, jaemin froze.<br/>
a purplish bruise was on his left cheek.</p><p>exactly where chenle's was.</p><p>'oh m-my god...y-you- what's your name?'</p><p>the boy looked up with big eyes.</p><p>'lee jisung.'</p><p>jaemin bent down as he smiled at him gently.</p><p>'i'm jaemin. tell me, who hurt you, jisung?'</p><p>jisung bit his lip but before he could say something he heard a loud shout.</p><p>'jisung!'</p><p>jaemin whipped around at who was on the other side and angrily stood before the younger protectively.</p><p>'back off!'</p><p>jeno stopped and looked at him with raised brows.</p><p>'excuse me?'</p><p>jaemin huffed and crossed his arms.</p><p>'yeah, back off i said!<br/>
it was probably you who hurt him wasn't it?!'</p><p>jaemin was about to continue but a soft hand was put on his arm and he turned around to see jisung gently smiling at him.</p><p>'i'm sorry, but don't worry...jeno is my brother.'</p><p>jaemin's eyes widened as he looked between the two with a shocked expression, the older now almost sporting a baffled smile on his face at the look on jaemin's face.</p><p>'your b-brother- oh.'</p><p>jisung giggled before and jeno stepped closer to the two of them, jaemin stepping back hastily out of  reflex.</p><p>'are you hurt sungie? want me to bring you to the nurse?<br/>
ji, who did that to you?'</p><p>'n-no, hyung it's fine, it was no one relevant-'</p><p>'did you just call me irrelevant?'</p><p>all three boys turned around to see a huge boy approaching, a cocky smirk on his face.<br/>
jisung winced and instinctively hid behind jaemin, the latter feeling a huge sense of affection as he stood before the younger.</p><p>he looked to the side to see jeno cracking his knuckles as his face hardened.</p><p>'you dared to lay hands on my brother?'</p><p>'fuck yeah i did. what are you going to do about it?'</p><p>the boy barely had time to finish his sentence before jeno punched him in the stomach angrily.<br/>
the jock quickly collected himself though and punched jeno in the rib, making him grunt loudly.</p><p>suddenly, jaemin gasped.</p><p>he wrapped his arms around his side, making jisung look at him worriedly.</p><p>'jaemin hyung?? are you okay?'</p><p>jeno looked to their side quickly in confusion but that was a mistake because then, the other boy punched him in the stomach, making jeno curse loudly.</p><p>'aaaah!'</p><p>'jaemin hyung??'</p><p>jaemin was kneeling on the floor now as he felt immense pain in his stomach area.</p><p>'ji-jisung...please go to the st-student council office and g-get someone named mark lee...'</p><p>jisung looked between the two with panicked eyes but when jeno punched the boy until his knuckles were bloody and jaemin winced as he held his own hand, jisung nodded hastily and started running.</p><p>the jock laughed mockingly as he looked between the two and he spoke in a teasing voice:</p><p>'awww...you brought your soulmate with you?'</p><p>jeno froze as he turned around to where jaemin was kneeling with tears in his eyes and there was pure disbelief written on his face.</p><p>'you don't believe me? haha watch.'</p><p>the jock grabbed jeno's hair and pulled hard, jeno wincing the same way jaemin did right in that exact second and both boys looked at each other with shocked eyes.</p><p>'you-'</p><p>'you-'</p><p>jaemin was silent as he looked at him with big eyes before he gasped and shouted:</p><p>'watch out!'</p><p>jeno whipped around to see a fist landing right into his face.<br/>
jeno hissed but instead of dwelling on his own pain he immediately turned back to jaemin desperately.</p><p>'jaemin, a-are you hurt- oh fuck off!'</p><p>jeno whipped around and punched the other in annoyance, pushing him off of him before hastily walking towards jaemin.</p><p>he softly pulled him up from where he was kneeling, jaemin looking at him speechlessly as he let himself be helped up.</p><p>jeno spoke with a gentle voice.</p><p>'i am so sorry, but i have to be a bit more aggressive for him to fully leave us alone so...can you endure that?'</p><p>jaemin was at a loss for words as he just nodded dumbly, whispering:</p><p>'i'm used to it anyways.'</p><p>jeno gave him a pained smile before he heard movement behind him and rolled his eyes, whipping around and grabbing the other by the collar as he pushed him against the wall.</p><p>'leave us the fuck alone. what. do. you. not. understand?'</p><p>jeno slammed his head against the wall after every word and finished off with a punch to the other's cheek that made an ugly sound and made jaemin bite his lip as he rubbed his own knuckles soothingly.</p><p>'that was for my brother. now fuck off.'</p><p>jeno let him down and the boy walked away quickly after cursing at them angrily.</p><p>right then, mark and jisung had arrived and mark looked at his best friend, seemingly in pain, and jeno still forming a fist when he stepped forward in panic.</p><p>'hey, what are you doing- nana are you o-okay?'</p><p>'markie, it's okay, he didn't do this to me...<br/>
that's my...he-'</p><p>'i'm his soulmate.'</p><p>jeno finished his sentence for him somberly and jaemin went bright red as he looked down when mark's eyes snapped open as jisung just looked between them all in shock.</p><p>-----</p><p>'hey, um, jaemin, i will bring jisung home and then maybe we can talk?'</p><p>jeno and jaemin were standing at the school's gates with jisung a bit further away to grant them privacy.<br/>
jaemin smiled shyly and nodded.</p><p>'yeah no p-problem, i still have one lecture left anyways...i will just wait.'</p><p>jeno smiled and nodded.</p><p>'great. see you.'</p><p>and with that, jeno disappeared with jisung, the younger looking back and waving at jaemin happily and him waving back fondly.</p><p>only when they were out of eyesight did mark appear, looking at the blush on jaemin's cheeks.</p><p>'you thought jeno was the reason your soulmate was in pain.<br/>
you were right but for all the wrong reasons.'</p><p>and jaemin didn't feel guilty at all for the pain mark's soulmate had to feel after he slapped his arm angrily. </p><p> </p><p>------</p><p> </p><p>jaemin was sitting on a bench outside when he heard a voice from behind him.</p><p>'jaemin?'</p><p>the boy flinched and hit his shin against the table in front of the bench, making him yelp as jeno winced ruefully in pain.</p><p>'oh my god, i'm so sorry-'</p><p>jaemin started guiltily but jeno only chuckled.</p><p>'it's okay. you seem like a rather clumsy person, right?'</p><p>jaemin giggled embarrassedly and nodded.</p><p>'yeah, i guess you could say so...'</p><p>jeno scratched his neck before speaking again.</p><p>'hey, do you sleep?'</p><p>jaemin shrieked at that.</p><p>'what do you mean?!'</p><p>jeno gave him the side eye.</p><p>'i mean...i had to endure the weirdest pains from the time span of 2am until 7am that i genuinely thought my soulmate was from another timezone.'</p><p>jaemin hid his face in his hands as he heard jeno giggle and he playfully glared at him.</p><p>'okay but can you tell me what exactly you do on tuesdays?'</p><p>jeno thought for a second before his eyes widened in realization and he smiled at jaemin guiltily.</p><p>'i...do boxing?'</p><p>jaemin groaned and leaned back.</p><p>'of course you do! because that's just my luck.<br/>
i had to get beaten up way too often these past years, you owe me!'</p><p>jeno looked at him with a small smile before he stood up, looking at jaemin expectantly.<br/>
the younger just looked up in confusion.</p><p>'what's up?'</p><p>'come on, let's go.'</p><p>jaemin raised an eyebrow.</p><p>'where to?'</p><p>'you told me i owe you.<br/>
so let's go eat something. my treat.'</p><p>jaemin's eyes widened.</p><p>'you are quite direct, aren't you?'</p><p>he still stood up though with an excited smile and jeno shrugged.</p><p>'you know jaemin...i learnt pretty early in life that you should not beat around the bush...and use every moment life gives you.'</p><p>jaemin's eyes had a sparkle in them as he grinned at the boy's words.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>'so...tell me about yourself, jeno.'</p><p>jeno looked down into his drink as he mumbled:</p><p>'what do you want to know?'</p><p>jaemin finished his last bit of food before he hummed.</p><p>'do you have siblings? except jisung of course.'</p><p>jeno nodded with a smile.</p><p>'we have one older sister, her name is jisoo.'</p><p>jaemin smiled.</p><p>'oh that's amazing!! i always wanted a sister.<br/>
i'm only left with an annoying older brother.'</p><p>jeno chuckled and jaemin found himself staring at the other's pretty face, mumbling:</p><p>'do you look more like your mom or your dad?'</p><p>jeno tensed up at that question.</p><p>'oh...um, my mom...i think.'</p><p>jaemin noticed the change of mood and frowned.</p><p>'did i say something w-wrong, i-'</p><p>'uh, it's fine.'</p><p>jeno interrupted him before softly speaking up.</p><p>'jisung, jisoo and i...don't have a mother anymore.'</p><p>jaemin's eyes widened.</p><p>'did she...'</p><p>'no she didn't die.<br/>
my parents...they were never soulmates.<br/>
but my mom, she got pregnant with jisoo so...they decided to stay together.<br/>
but obviously it didn't work.<br/>
my mom cheated on my dad...several times.<br/>
and then she...she just left us.'</p><p>jeno ended with a shaking voice and jaemin bit his lip as he felt a lump in his throat.</p><p>'october, one year ago?'</p><p>jaemin whispered and jeno's head shot up in shock.</p><p>'h-how do you...how do you know-'</p><p>'jeno, i'm so sorry.'</p><p>jaemin stood up, despite them being in a restaurant with many people and walked over to jeno's side, sitting down.</p><p>'may i?'</p><p>and the boy opened his arms softly, making jeno nod shyly as he fell into them, jaemin hugging the other tightly.<br/>
jeno wrapped his arms around the younger's waist and sighed at how warm and nice jaemin felt.</p><p>'thanks nana.'</p><p>jaemin froze at the nickname and pulled back slightly.<br/>
jeno was looking at him intensely and jaemin realized he didn't feel intimidated by their proximity the slightest bit.</p><p>everything felt right.</p><p>but then, jeno's phone rang and both boys jumped apart.<br/>
the older looked at the caller and hastily picked up.</p><p>'jisung, are you okay??<br/>
what...oh that's what you called for? yeah sure, whatever.<br/>
thanks, i will be home soon.<br/>
tell jisoo to bring me my laptop back...okay bye.'</p><p>he hang up and jaemin was back on his usual seat, smiling at him gently.</p><p>'you are really protective over him, right?'</p><p>jeno nodded.</p><p>'yeah. he had to go through a lot.<br/>
him and i, we both experienced a lot of bullying...i knew how to deal with it but jisung - he's so innocent, so pure.<br/>
i have to protect him.<br/>
i'm so sorry that you have to suffer from that as well.'</p><p>and jeno looked actually guilty as he apologized, grabbing jaemin's hand and making the younger's heart flutter.</p><p>'jaemin, i will promise to try to not hurt you anymore, i don't know how well that will work but i will try my absolute best.'</p><p>jaemin smiled bashfully as he properly intertwined their fingers.</p><p>'i know. and that means a lot to me. thank you jen.'</p><p>and for the first time, jeno genuinely smiled back, making jaemin realize:</p><p>maybe he actually hit jackpot with his soulmate.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>others didn't seem to think that however.</p><p>because as soon as the word spread around that jeno and jaemin were soulmates, jeno received weird looks everywhere.</p><p>he knew that jaemin was a popular boy and he also knew what reputation he had but he didn't expect it to be that extreme.</p><p>jaemin didn't really seem to notice, the boy was eager to pull jeno to his friend's table and introduce him properly, quickly sitting jisung next to chenle before pinching the latter cheekily, making jeno ask him what he thinks he's doing when chenle yelped in pain and everyone started cheering loudly as jisung and chenle just looked at each other in surprise.</p><p>jeno got along great with jaemin's friends and he even managed to bring donghyuck into their friend group.</p><p>and jaemin was great as well.<br/>
jeno couldn't deny the way he was falling for the boy, jaemin being the epitome of softness and gentleness, way more than jeno could ever handle.</p><p>he never treated him any differently because of his background and he had already snatched jeno's position as jisung's favorite.</p><p>not that jeno was actually mad about that.</p><p>adding to that, the boy was immensely pretty.<br/>
from them walking to school to jaemin grinning at him from the other side of the hallway - the boy was constantly shining.</p><p>so jeno really thought he could bear all the nasty comments and looks from others.<br/>
he thought he could bear not telling jaemin so the boy wouldn't get upset.</p><p>because in the end jaemin was worth it.</p><p>so everything was going quite well for a while.</p><p>with the way chenle was constantly at jisung's side now, jisung didn't get bothered by many people, making jeno not have to interfere that often anymore.</p><p>more people tried to start fights with jeno now because of jaemin but the boy was able to deal with them secretly without causing a suspicious amount of pain for jaemin to notice.</p><p>or so he thought.</p><p>because when they were all sitting at lunch, jeno frowned when he didn't see jaemin there.<br/>
he had texted the boy if he should wait for him but no answer came so he assumed jaemin had already arrived.</p><p>but the boy was nowhere to be seen and jeno asked with a concerned voice:</p><p>'do any of you guys know where nana is?'</p><p>most of them shook their head or said no but jeno saw renjun looking down silently.</p><p>'renjun?'</p><p>the boy slowly looked up before mumbling:</p><p>'jeno, he knows.'</p><p>jeno's heart started racing.</p><p>'knows what?'</p><p>'about the people coming to bother you.<br/>
jaemin is super mad.'</p><p>jeno's eyes widened and suddenly, his heart stopped when he felt a sudden pain in his stomach.<br/>
he immediately jumped up, running out of the cafeteria as he clutched his stomach.<br/>
he felt everything in him burn from anger as he thought about jaemin getting hurt, he knew the boy wasn't able to properly fight and worry rose through him as he ran even faster through the hallways.</p><p>'nana? jaemin?'</p><p>jeno shouted and his heartbeat quickened when he heard a faint shout.</p><p>'fuck off!'</p><p>it was jaemin.<br/>
and jeno growled when right after, he felt himself being pushed, running even faster to where that voice came from.</p><p>then he saw them.<br/>
jaemin was furiously looking at a boy that was almost a whole head bigger than jaemin and looking at him in annoyance.</p><p>'i told you to not touch me and tell your dipshits of friends to leave both jeno and i alone.<br/>
i like him and i want him and you ugly jerks can't do anything about it so if i see you come for him one more time i will make you regret it!'</p><p>the boy only chuckled when he stepped closer.</p><p>'doll, you really are not scary and frankly, you are starting to annoy me.'</p><p>but before the boy could even lift a finger, he was aggressively yanked to the side and jaemin gasped when he saw jeno straddling him and delivering punch after punch to the boy's face.</p><p>'how dare you touch jaemin, how dare you even breathe close to him, i will ruin you-'</p><p>'jeno, jen, oh my god jeno, stop!'</p><p>jaemin moved forward desperately to pull the boy away but jeno didn't budge.</p><p>'baby!'</p><p>jeno got so surprised at that that he let his hand come down slightly to the left and missing, hitting the floor instead and making both boys wince.</p><p>jaemin grabbed jeno's arm and softly pulled him up.</p><p>'jen, it's enough.'</p><p>jeno just looked at him intensely before pulling the younger closer and wrapping his arms around him tightly.</p><p>'god jaemin...don't ever do that again.<br/>
i was worried sick, you don't know how to fight these assholes, y-you are just a...just my b-ba-'</p><p>jaemin looked up from where he was in jeno's arms and had a cheeky smile on his face.</p><p>'your what?'</p><p>jeno rolled his eyes and smiled fondly as he grabbed jaemin's hand and inspected his slighlty bruised knuckles.<br/>
he pressed a soft kiss on them and whispered:</p><p>'my baby.'</p><p>jaemin's eyes sparkled in joy as he beamed and jeno grinned back, both boys not noticing how the boy was crawling away silently.</p><p>jeno pouted.</p><p>'you don't need to fight my own fights, nana.<br/>
i got this.'</p><p>but jaemin only sulked.</p><p>'but i don't want yours and my relationship to be a fight you have to take care of.<br/>
i want this to be something easy and pleasant in your life for the first time and i want people to know that i am proud to be able to call you my soulmate.'</p><p>jeno bit his lips as he tried to stop tears forming in his eyes and he only chuckled softly as he mumbled:</p><p>'you are already the most pleasant thing in my life.<br/>
that's all i need to make me not be affected by anything.'</p><p>jaemin blushed at that and the younger let his eyes wander down to jeno's lips, the older only following his gaze before moving closer.<br/>
he saw jaemin closing his eyes and let his own flutter shut as he closed the distance between their lips and let them meet softly.</p><p>the kiss of soulmates was magical, it healed every wound they felt and in that moment, both jaemin and jeno felt invincible.</p><p>jeno pulled jaemin closer by the waist as the younger rested his hands at the back of jeno's hair, cheekily opening the latter's mouth.<br/>
jeno only moved further down, letting his lips glide down jaemin's check and jaw to leave small kisses all over jaemin's neck and make the younger sigh contently.</p><p>jaemin reconnected their lips as jeno's hands moved further down and suddenly, the younger felt himself being slammed against the lockers and making him whine.</p><p>but suddenly, jeno gasped and pulled away.</p><p>'ouch.<br/>
it's no fun if i hurt myself too.'</p><p>jaemin snorted offendedly and pushed him off with reddened lips and cheeks.</p><p>'well then don't behave like a horny animal, geez.<br/>
my neck looks horrible, jaehyun hyung is going to kill me!'</p><p>but jeno only smirked as he pulled him closer to leave a chaste kiss on the younger's grinning lips.</p><p>'well at least we will automatically die together, right soulmate?'</p><p>'i can't stand you.'</p><p>'well you can always sit on me.'</p><p>'jeno-!'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you liked it!</p><p>thank you for everything angels,</p><p>much love,</p><p>donya x</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>